MOVIE STARSII
by ravishing chic
Summary: Finally, the second sequel. Hanamichi's past is revealed and Kaede is part of it.


**MOVIE STARSII (October 3,2003)**

SUMMARY OF MOVIE STARSI

The first 29 episodes of "Slam Dunk TV series" caught the nation of Japan in a storm and as a treat for its avid fans and a breakthrough for sports films, a production company suggested the remaining 72 episodes to be synthesized to a one gigantic movie. 

The real people who acts as its characters in SD are addressed in their first names to prevent confusion. 

Hanamichi is a Japanese supermodel in Paris, France and his fame was used by the producers for the series' bigger exposure. 

Kaede was a popular child actor before whose name was lost in the industry for years. The SD movie was his comeback movie. 

Hisashi is the lead singer in the youth band "Shasen" who sang the Movie soundtrack songs of SD, like Kimi ga suki dato sakebitai and Sekai ga owaru made wa. 

Kiminobu is the film director's nephew while Shinichi is a politician son. 

----- PROLOGUE -----

The Angel's Kiss

A tear fell like a melting crystal on his young lithe tan face. Another tear and another again. A man cupped his delicate chin with too much force that it daggered till his inner bone. 

"Hana, listen to me." The man said, giving no heed of the sobbing child. "If you don't do this, we have nothing to eat. We will DIE, goddamit!" 

The little poor child wept even more. Sweat and tears mixed in his fresh face and his breathe was skipping, jumping and lacking of air. 

"He's fine now. A little tantrums." The man, Hanamichi's father told someone outside the door. 

Only for seconds of relaxation, a caucasian man appeared on the doorway with eyes that ripped the child's skin in an instant. The man grinned mischievously and locked the door behind him. 

The little boy felt intensely nervous as the older man approached him slowly. It wasn't the first nor the second time. The boy had experienced this treatment for how many times his juvenile thoughts could not calculate. He never wished to calculate. 

"What a pretty boy." The man drove his touches across the child's naked chest and back and forth. "Hana, is it?" He whispered on his ear, then sucked it, bite it and enjoyed it. The child nodded in fear of being beaten if he stay like frozen. "Alright, that's enough warm up." 

The kid was still trying to figure the meaning of those words when a robust hand enveloped his very essence and squeezed it like a tomato. He screamed in pain. He yelled for all the suffering he had been feeling. He was only ten years old and yet he was exposed in the world of sexual abuse. 

He was turned downside, facing the white sheet of the bed. Several hard wet kisses dropped on his back and and his butt was being licked and tasted. 

"You're delicous." The hoarse voice of the man muttered and he continued pressing his tongue on the smooth butt of the child. His ministration was husky, too rough and too sensual to take. 

The child was switched to face him again. The man was now naked all over. He persistently pulled the boy's legs apart to view the very youthful essence more. He inserted it on his mouth, almost swallowing it. 

The boy just cried and cried and cried. It's all he could do to free his emotion. All his life he had lived like a slave. Someone who has no right to complain and feel pain. He had been resisting such wound and no matter how many times he had experienced it, he never get used and he would never wished to be. 

"You're crying, huh?" The man gritted his teeth and in one forceful move, he slapped the boy's face, left and right. "Don't cry in front of me! You wrath!" Another slump on the cheek struck and the kid groaned in ache. All the child wished was for the night to end. For him to escape the inferno soon and he hoped forever. 

===============================

"Just pat it with ice and it would heal." Hanamichi's father said. He was drunk again. 

The child continued sobbing as he patted some ice covered by thin plastic towards his lumps. The caucasian man had punished him to hell. He beat him several times on the face, on the stomach and on the legs yet his father didn't care a bit. 

He glanced at his sleeping and snoring father with anger collecting its fire. Why did he have to be his son? Why did his mother had to die when he was born? Does god knows a suffering child is living on earth? 

Miseries were too much to bear inside the vulnerable and naive heart. Suddenly, his swelling eyes flew on the door. Yes. He must leave. That door would set him free in just a brisk walk. It would set him free forever. 

And so he ran. He ran away with purplish spots all over his body. With a stomach lurching in hunger. However, he craved for nothing but release, an escape towards his salvation. 

He had nowhere to go. Nowhere to stay and only his fate was bound to save him. If ever there's a future meant for an abused child of nothing but wrecked clothes and bloody memories. 

The cold dark night was eating him, ravishing his delicate skin. It was frightening being alone but it was better than living his days in the hell of satan. The chilled air was warmer than the air he breathe in the night clubs where he laid naked all over. 

===============================

While he laid himself under the tree, located at an open park, he snuggled to feel his body's warmth. Only a rugged shirt and shorts coated him with coziness and it weren't enough. 

All of a sudden, the child felt solace. A soft warm hand caressed his forehead gently. He opened his eyes and found the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes he had ever seen. 

The legendary sapphire blue eyes more magnificent than the ocean abound, white perfect cheeks that resembled an angel in disguise and cherry lips that spoke of nothing yet full of truth. 

The face of Japan's most popular child actor, Kaede. 

Hanamichi blinked once, twice and thrice, trying to register the face that launched a thousand ships. He might be in his delusions, seeing the person anyone would die to see. He could feel him. He could feel the docile touches of Kaede running on the skin of his forehead and the mellow eyes staring at him. 

Kaede smiled. It was lovely. Very lovely. 

"Kaede!" A feminine tone exclaimed and in seconds, a woman came rushing towards their direction. She hugged the beautiful kid like he would vanish soon. "Where had you been? God, I was so scared." 

"I'm sorry mom." 

"Next time, don't go far from me alright?" When the kid nodded, the woman decided they should leave now. 

"Wait." The kid pulled his mother's hand. "Do you have any money there? Maybe we could give him something to buy his foods." He pointed at Hanamichi who was still lying on the grass and watching them. 

"Alright. Here." The woman handed the poor boy a bill enough to last him a day. 

Hanamichi smiled with sincerity. He wasn't able to thank them because they left quickly. He knew who the boy was and he couldn't believe his luck to meet the talk-about child star on that one special night. 

He returned to his slumber and this time, with more tranquility. His memory reeled back when the child actor held his forehead. It was enough warm to last him the entire coldness of the vast evening sky. 

"Hey kid. Are you alright?" A man of his twenties was checking his neck if he was sick or not. "Why are you sleeping here without anything to cover you?" 

The boy stared at the man. Never did he knew that rotten and spoiled night of his could still turn into something that would change his life for eternity. 

==============================

"I'm taking care of him..." The same man who rescued Hanamichi that one night, spoke. "I'll raise him like my own child." 

Another man, older than him, placed a hand on his shoulders. "I know how much misery it cost you in losing your wife and son. You could still find happiness again, Arthur. And maybe, this child is a blessing." 

The younger man grinned and embraced his father tightly. He had booked a flight to Paris tomorrow and he would be spending his next days on a place away from the memories of his loving wife who died while giving birth to their first son. His father was right. He shouldn't lose hope especially now that a little boy was counting on him. 

A very bright future awaits that young fellow. The man assured himself of that. He would give him proper education, shelter and everything that could put a silver lining on the poor little boy's miserable and solitude life. 


End file.
